Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical connector.
Related Art
As optical connectors in which a ferrule is accommodated in such a manner that the ferrule can move rearward, an MPO connector (F12 type optical connector prescribed in JIS C5981), for example, has been known. When connecting optical connectors, a guide pin protruding from the end face of the ferrule of one optical connector is inserted into a guide hole of the ferrule of the other optical connector. And, while the ferrules being positioned, the end faces of the ferrules physically meet each other at a certain force. In this way, optical fibers are optically coupled.
As optical connectors including a ferrule, optical connectors, for example, described in Patent Literatures 1 to 3 have also been known.